Hogwarts Prankwar
by Straight Down From Heaven
Summary: Set in the Marauder time period. In their 7th year, Lily Evans and her best friend, Alice Gristel, are challenged to a Prankwar by the marauders. They accept and all chaos breaks out...
1. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**HOGWARTS PRANKWAR **

**a/n: OK well, I know it's an extremely suckish title but I couldn't think of a better one, sorry!**

**This is set in the Marauder time period. They are in their 7****th**** year. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that you recognise. If I did own it, I would be called J.K Rowling.**

…**..**

I kissed my family goodbye, straightened my 'prefect' badge with a sigh as I had hoped to be Head Girl, walked over to my best friend, Alice, and hugged her.

"Save me a seat, I have to go to the prefect compartment for a meeting, OK?" I said.

"Sure, Lils, go quickly! I missed you!" she replied.

I walked into the prefect compartment and sat down to wait for the rest of the prefects and the Head team. Remus Lupin walked in and I was surprised to see that he was wearing a 'Prefect' badge instead of a 'Head Boy' badge.

"Hi, Remus, how was your summer?" I asked

"Good, yours?" he replied.

"Fine. Do you know who 'Head Boy' is this year? I thought it would have been you." I said.

"I actually don't know, and I thought you would be Head Girl!" he said and I laughed.

"I think I didn't get it because of the pranks my friends and I pull all the time." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe. I used to prank, you know." I said.

"Really? I doubt you did, you're such a goody-two-shoes." He replied.

"Yeah, but I wasn't always like that. Me and Petunia used to get into all sorts of trouble pranking together. But that stopped when she started hating me." I said.

"OK. Right." Said Remus.

Lucius Malfoy walked in with a 'Head Boy' badge pinned to his chest and had a smug air about him. He was closely followed by a Ravenclaw girl whose name I didn't know.

"OK. Everyone is here so we shall get on with the meeting." Said Lucius, and the meeting went on.

When it was over, Remus followed me to my compartment, and I found that our friends were all sitting together. Alice shot me an apologetic look as I sat down beside her, but I knew that she had a soft spot for Peter so forgave her. Remus sat next to me.

"Hey, Marauders, have you heard that Lily is a prankster?" he asked.

"Hah, Moony, as if." Said James.

"That's what I thought, but apparently she is. She said it herself, didn't you Lily?" Remus said.

"Yeah, me and Petunia used to prank." I replied, blushing.

"Really? Are you lot thinking what I'm thinking?" announced Sirius.

"PRANKWAR!" replied all the Marauders.

"Oh yes…" said James.

"Oh no…" Said Alice.

…..

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Another chapter on the way soon, hope you enjoyed and pretty please review, good or bad, I don't mind! **

**Thank you!**

**Straight Down From Heaven **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. The bet

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter and review if you like, or don't like. I am enjoying writing this fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR so don't own the Harry Potter franchise etc. **

…**..**

The first week of term passed quickly and uneventfully as we settled back in. On Saturday evening we arranged the terms of the Prankwar.

"No pranks can be fatal." Said Alice.

"Aww…" said Sirius.

"How do we know who has done the better pranks?" I asked.

"Well, we thought that we could have a voting system. We would announce to the school the Prankwar and at dinner on the last day of each month at dinner, the students, and teachers possibly, vote for who has done the best pranks during the month." Suggested Remus.

"Sounds fair, but no paying people to vote for you, OK?" I said.

"OK, and at the end of the year the persons with the most votes win." Said James.

"What do we win?" Asked Alice.

"The bet." Said James.

"What bet?" Asked Alice.

"The one we're about to go over." Said Remus.

"Oh…OK" Said Alice.

"If we win, you both have to wear t-shirts that we will make for you that say "I LOVE the Marauders." Said Peter.

"and…" said Sirius.

"Lily has to date me." Said James.

"And Alice has to date me." Said Sirius.

"For at least…" Said James.

"Two weeks." Finished Sirius.

Alice gasped. "And if WE win," I said, "You all have to wear t-shirts we will make that say 'I'm gay but I still LOVE Lily and Alice!' you have to confess your undying love for Lucius Malfoy in public, wear your underwear on your heads for a day AND James has to NEVER ask me out again. Deal?"

"Fine, Deal. I'm looking forward to our first date, Lils." Said James.

"What do you mean Potter? I asked.

I mean, when we win this Prankwar, therefore winning the bet, I am looking forward to our first date." He said with a wink.

"Ah but Jamesie, you're not going to win this prankwar so I will never, EVER, date you. Got it?" I said with a lighthearted tone to my voice.

"We'll see…" said James.

…**...**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked and review please! It makes me happy! xxx **


	3. Breakfast

**A/N: Another chapter in one day! I really can't be bothered doing my Spanish homework so I am writing this, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Xox**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise. I am not JKR unfortunately.**

…**.**

We were all settled in the hall, happily enjoying our breakfast when a firework went off and a loud voice called,

"Formal announcement of Prankwar! The Marauders VS Lily Evans and Alice Gristel. Each month, a series of pranks will be pulled and on the last day of each month, you will vote for who pulled the best pranks that month. If any member of staff attempts to stop this prankwar, they will be severely pranked. Thank you."

Another firework went up and a murmur of shock and excitement went around the hall. I heard my name being mentioned several times and I felt many eyes on my face. The Marauders made their way down to us and sat down.

"You like?" asked Peter.

"Meh, we could have done better." Said Alice.

"Lies." Said Sirius.

"No, really, we could have done it with a bit more class." I said.

"Right. Well, we have some, erm…business, to attend to. Bye." Said Remus.

"OK. See you in Charms." I said.

They walked out grinning.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked Alice.

"I doubt it's anything to worry about, they're just trying to make us paranoid." I suggested.

"Well, they're certainly doing a good job of that." Alice replied and we laughed.

…

**A/N sorry for the shortness, the next one will be longer, I promise! **

**Review please!**

**Thanks xoxoxo**


	4. It begins

**a/n: OK, so I thought as today is 'Harry Potter Day' (because the 2****nd**** may was the day that the war in the deathly hallows took place) I would write another chapter. 4 chapters in one day :O**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR so do not own anything you recognise.**

…**..**

As we walked out of the Great Hall, a strange liquid poured over us. We looked down at ourselves to discover that all of our clothes, except our underwear, had disappeared. Instead of reacting the way we knew the marauders had hoped, we shrugged and walked down the corridor with our heads held high.

We walked to the Gryffindor common room to change and found that all the clothes from our wardrobes had been removed.

"Let's not give them the satisfaction. We'll go to Charms in our underwear then." I said.

"OK." Said Alice shakily.

We marched out of the common room and into the corridor to find all of our underwear and clothes hanging from the ceiling in the corridor. There were loads of students gathered underneath the ceiling taking photos and they all laughed as we walked past, trying our best to keep our dignity and hide our embarrassment. We quickly walked past everyone, avoiding their stares. We burst into charms, apologising, saying that it was a prank. The teacher understood and told us to sit down and our classmates to stop sniggering. The only two seats left were beside Potter and Black, and as Alice had sat down next to Sirius, I was left with James.

"May I just tell you, James, that our prank will be so much better than this one." I whispered.

"And may I just tell you that you're wrong." He replied.

"May I just tell you that you are wrong for thinking that I am wrong." I said.

"May I just tell you that that made no sense." He said, "and may I also just tell you that you look very nice in your underwear."

"Oh shutup." I replied.

…**.**

**A/N well what do you think of the prank? Review! Also, any ideas for pranks would be widely appreciated and I would try to incorporate them into the story if they are good! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxox**


	5. Girl Talk

**A/N: A massive thank you to 'Just Being Sirius' who has given me some ideas for pranks and for reviewing my story! And a massive thank you to YOU for reading my story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR**

…

The rest of the day passed with a lot of stares, sniggers and pointed fingers. I was glad when Alice and I finally made our way to the common room after dinner.

"OK Lils, we have to beat this prank! Any suggestions?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, I have an idea, come here." I replied.

Alice leant forward and I whispered my idea into her ear.

…

A lot of people came up to us to congratulate us on our prank and it was with a proud grin, I entered the common room alongside Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. It had been my idea for the prank, with Moony finding the potion. An odd, hard to make potion called 'Undivanca', a cousin of the 'Polyjuice' potion.

We went to sit down in our usual seats, but found that they were occupied by two girls outstretched across the sofas.

"There's four seats free over there by those first years. Or there's a lot of floor free." Said Alice, smirking.

"Fine. We'll just take this floor here, and listen to your 'girl talk'" said Sirius. I smiled and sat on the floor.

"That's fine by us. So, Alice, what do you think of that guy over there?" Lily pointed to a ginger, pasty skinned, short and spotty 6th year.

"Well on a scale of 1-10? Eight and a half. He's dreamy." Alice said.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Remus, "you rated THAT eight and a half? Seriously?"

"Yeah, as I said, he's DREAMY." Alice replied.

"Well, what am I then?" interrupted Sirius.

"Hmmmmm.." she turned and whispered with Lily, "We have decided on a four." She announced.

"A FOUR?" He exclaimed.

"Well, yes. Sorry, you just don't cut it for us, mate." said Alice.

"Anyone else want to put their nose into our conversation, or are we done?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Actually, Evans, yeah. Rate me." I said.

Lily turned to Alice and they whispered together.

"Four and a half." Announced Alice.

I was pleased that I got higher than Sirius but had hoped for a better mark.

'_Oh, well' _I thought, _'at least it wasn't a 1'_

"Ha, in your face, Padfoot!" I said.

"Whatever." Said Sirius.

…**.**

**A/N: well, a bit of girl talk doesn't hurt, ay? **

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! xxxx**


	6. Preparations

**A/N: hello and thank you if you are reading this!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Just being Sirius' and iloveyou21210 and Alexia for reviewing! Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise, unfortunately. **

We began to make preparations for our prank, which was to be an assortment of embarrassing Marauder videos and photos.

We sat in the common room and wrote letters to each of the Marauders' parents saying:

"Dear Mr/Mrs Potter/Black/Lupin/Petticrew,

Our names are Lily and Alice and we are having a formal 'Prankwar' with your son and his friends. We are asking you to kindly help us embarrass them in front of the school. If you could possibly send us any videos/photos of your son (preferably baby/toddler photos) that are as embarrassing as possible! We will of course send them back when we are finished.

Reply soon, Thank you so much,

Alice Gristel and Lily Evans"

We put them into envelopes and made our way up to the owlery to send them.

Once the owls had flown away, we returned to the common room to start on our homework and wait on the replies.

….

We were casually sitting on our sofas in the common room when a group of four girls walked up to us and sat on the floor beside our sofas.

"Um, hi?" said Sirius.

"Hello," said one, "we have heard of your Prankwar, obviously, and would just like to say that we are definitely voting for you, no matter how good their pranks are. Oh, and we made these."

She produced badges that had 'Marauders to win the Prankwar!' written on them.

"Wow!" said James, "Well, what would you girls want for 4 of those badges? A Galleon? Two?"

"Well, while those are extremely tempting…we want kisses, on the cheeks, for each of us, from each of you. Please?" said a second girl.

"Alright." Said Sirius, smirking.

….

We were watching, cameras ready. We had payed those girls to do that so that we could take photos for our presentation. The girls were only too eager, so they didn't need much convincing. As the Marauders kissed each girl on the cheek, we took photos to add to our presentation.

…**..**

**A/N: OK, I'm extremely sorry for the shortness but the next chapter will be way longer, OK? THANKS FOR READING! XOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**


	7. Letters from Mums

**A/N: Well, since I don't have any homework, I decided to write another chapter, hope you like and review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter that you recognise.**

…**..**

"Lils, you're going to be late for breakfast so get up!" I heard Alice yell.

I moaned and rolled out of bed with a 'thud'. I pulled on a t-shirt and tight jeans. We ran down to breakfast and sat in the two remaining seats at the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately, those seats were beside the Marauders so we couldn't talk about our prank.

"Mornin' Ladies." Said Sirius casually.

"Mornin' Black." Replied Alice.

At that moment, the post owls swooped overhead and dropped four parcels with letters attached onto our plates.

"well, you two are popular." Said Peter.

"Of course." Replied Alice with a playful grin.

James looked at one of the parcels, where "Alice and Lily" was written. "Oi, that's my mum's handwriting! She always does her "L's" like that!" he exclaimed.

"Now, Jamesie, I highly doubt that your mother has sent us a letter and a parcel, that's just silly! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to." I said.

We got up and made our way to the common room.

We opened James' Mother's parcel first. There was a letter attached. It read:

"Hi, Lily and Alice,

I sincerely wish you luck with this Prankwar and have enclosed a video as you asked. You must be pretty brave to have challenged James and his friends, especially at pranking! Also, Lily, please tell me that you are not THE Lily Evans, are you? James won't shut up about you!

Love, Mrs Potter x"

I blushed at the last line and Alice smirked. We then turned to the parcel. Inside was a box. I lifted the lid and there was a button placed in the centre of the box. Alice pressed it and a video projected onto the wall. It was of a baby James, in rocketship underwear and a cape, pretending to be Superman.

"Perfect!" said Alice, and waved her wand to add it to the presentation.

We tore apart the next envelope, from Sirius' Mother. Again, there was a letter.

"Alice and Lily,

I am shocked to hear that my son is having a Prankwar , especially with muggleborns. I have enclosed a few photos anyway as I was getting rid of them. Don't send them back.

Mrs Black"

"Ouch." I said.

"Yeah, harsh, right?" replied Alice.

We opened the box and inside were some photos of Sirius on the potty aged about 2 and a photo of him sucking his thumb at about 6. There was also a quite recent photo of him sucking his thumb as well which we both laughed at. I checked my watch and realised that we were five minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, so we quickly hid the letters and parcels in our beds, covering them up with the bedclothes, planning on reading the rest and opening the rest later then sprinted to class.

…**..**

**A/N: OK so I know it wasn't way longer than the last one, but it's because the next one (coming soon) is rather long, so yeah..**

**Anyways, thanks a million for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far! **

**Review please, I don't mind whether its good or bad…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Unexpected invitation

**A/N: Hi and thanks to you if you are reading this! This chapter is dedicated to padfootlover109, GaeloBuddies2k10, mi0531 and depthofeyes for reviewing and for the alerts/subscriptions and favourite stories! You are all awesome and I thank you very much! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR sadly…**

…**..**

We burst into the classroom, apologising. We grabbed two remaining chairs and sat down. Alice was beside some Ravenclaw, and I was beside a fellow Gryffindor.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." I replied.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Weasly." He said.

"Oh, hi, Arthur. I've heard of you! You're the one that has loads of charmed muggle items, right?" I said.

"Ha, yeah, I'm the one. I love 'em. And you are Lily Evans, the one in the Prankwar with the Marauders?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Ah, you must be very brave! I'm looking forward to your pranks! I hear they made your clothes disappear? Or is that just a rumour?" He enquired.

"No, it's true, unfortunately." I said and Arthur laughed.

"LILY EVANS! FIRST YOU ARE LATE AND NOW YOU ARE TALKING DURING MY CLASS? 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the professor.

I kept my head down and focused on my work after that. I didn't like being shouted at.

After lessons, Alice and I returned to our dormitory to open the rest of the envelopes. Peter's was just a parcel with a button inside. I pressed it and a video of Peter aged 6 or 7 played. He was in a suit and tie. There was a map behind him.

He said, "And now for the weather. In southern England there will be light showers and –"

He was cut off by the map falling on top of him. We giggled as he attempted to free himself before starting to cry. The video ended there.

Again, Alice waved her wand with a smirk.

The last parcel was from Remus' mother. There was a letter inside.

"Dear Alice and Lily,

I hope you enjoy these photos and video of Remus as much as I do. I wish you the best of luck with this Prankwar!

Love, Mrs Lupin."

We opened the parcel to find a parcel of Remus in the bath, a photo of him covered in muck and a video of a twelve year old Remus, attempting to ride a broomstick.

We laughed at the video and Alice waved her wand to add them to the presentation before we headed to dinner.

We sat down at the table and the Marauders moved to sit beside us.

"Hi." Said Alice.

"Hello." Said Peter.

"There's a Hogsmede trip this weekend." Said Remus.

"yeah…and?" I asked.

"And…are you two going?" asked Sirius.

"Well, yeah, I think so." Said Alice.

"Oh, good, we can all go together then." James suggested.

"Er, no thanks." I said.

"Well why not?" Asked Remus.

"Because, you lot will be too embarrassed to show your faces on Saturday." Said Alice with a wink.

"Why?" Asked Peter.

I tapped my nose. "Wait and see."

"Well, then, if we're not too embarrassed, THEN will you go with us?" Asked James.

"Maybe. We'll keep you posted." I said.

We hurried down our food as we needed to prepare the prank for tomorrow.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I said.

"Why not today?" asked Sirius.

"Homework. Lots of it." Said Alice.

"Oh, OK. See you tomorrow." Said Sirius.

…**.**

**A/N: well, that chapter is a bit longer for you, I hope you liked and please review! xxxxxx**


	9. Testing

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Just Being Sirius (My first reviewer who I love very much for that) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.**

…**.**

We left the great hall and ran to our dormitory. We recorded our voices into Alice's wand to go with the photos and videos. We also took photos of ourselves for the end. Alice did some complicated spells to add the videos and photos together and conjured a button like the ones that the Marauder's parents had sent us to press. I conjured a screen for it to project onto. Alice pressed the button to test the video and it started to play:

There was a photo of the Marauders kissing the girls from the other day on their cheeks and Alice's voice saying,

"Lucky girls, or are they? The Marauders: Revealed."

Then it moved onto a photo of James in his Quiddich robes and my voice saying,

"James Potter, heart-throb, or SUPERMAN?" leading onto the video of James.

Next came a photo of Sirius with Alice saying,

"Sirius Black, cute when he was 3, but is his thumb-sucking habit still cute?"

And it showed the two photos of Sirius thumb-sucking.

"And guess what, Ladies, Sirius can use the potty!" and the photo of him on the potty.

Next came a photo of Remus and my voice saying,

"Remus Lupin, the wannabe Quiddich king."

With the video of him age 12 attempting to ride a broomstick.

"And what is the output of stunts like this?" with the photo of Remus covered in mud.

"Aw, it seems like Remus needs a bath." And the photo of him in the bath aged about 1 came up.

Next came a photo of Peter and Alice saying,

"Peter Petticrew, future weatherman." With the video of Peter's weather forecast.

It then went to a photo of us with Alice's voice saying,

"Thanks to Mrs Potter, Black, Lupin and Petticrew." And then my voice saying,

"This presentation was made by Lily Evans and Alice Gristel. Thanks for watching!"

The video ended and I clapped.

"Alice, it's so good!" I said.

"Yes, it is, rather, isn't it? There will of course be fireworks set off that will be in the shape of the letters L&A before it starts." She replied.

"Perfect! Well, we had better get an early night if we're going to set this up tomorrow morning." I said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Alice replied.

…**..**

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked. I'm so sorry that it's so short!**

**Please review even if you didn't like it! Thanks xoxox**


	10. Embarrassment

**A/N: Well, I am not feeling very well, so have decided to write another chapter, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.**

…**..**

After dinner, we went back to the common room to find Lily and Alice but when we couldn't find them we just sat in our usual seats and chatted.

"What do you think they mean by us being too embarrassed to show our faces on Saturday?" I asked.

They're just trying to make us paranoid, I think." Said Remus.

"Maybe. And what homework? We're in almost all of their classes and we only have a little bit to do." I said.

"Oh yeah, we better do that." Said Peter.

"You do it. I'm going to bed." Said Sirius.

"Me too." I said.

"Me three." Said Remus.

"Well, I may as well too then." Said Peter, and we went to bed.

…..

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt and went to breakfast with my fellow Marauders.

We looked down the table to find Lily and Alice, but they were surrounded by people and looked a bit nervous for some reason. We sat down at the end of the table and I grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it then dropped it out of fright as a tremendous 'bang' was let out and a beautiful firework in the shape of the letters 'A&L' filled the hall.

"Is that all? THAT'S their prank? Hah!" Whispered Remus, but he shut up when a screen arrived out of mid air and a photo of us kissing those girls was projected onto it. I glanced down at my badge that I had got from them with regret. As the presentation went on we sunk lower and lower into our seats.

"Where did they get those videos and photos?" whispered Sirius as the hall erupted with laughter.

And as the presentation ended, the answer to that question was answered as Alice's voice called,

"I knew I had seen my Mum's handwriting!" I yelled.

…..

We sat and watched as the great hall laughed and the Marauders blushed. When the presentation had ended, the hall erupted into applause and it was our turn to blush as the sound echoed around the hall. I looked over at the Marauders and saw that they were giving us the devil eyes. I stuck my tongue out and thought to myself, _Lily and Alice: 1, Marauders, 0._

…**..**

**A/N: Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for reading so far! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	11. Improvisation

**A/N: Wow, I cannot believe how amazing my readers, reviewers, author alert-ers and favourite story-ers are! This chapter is dedicated to all of you, especially my most recent one, PeverellStone! You make me happy, all of you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR sadly.**

…**.**

We left breakfast early with our heads bent low so no-one could see us and went up to the common room.

"Right, Marauders. Let's get cooking. As much as I hate to admit it, their prank was better than ours." I said.

"I have an idea." Said Remus.

"Great. What is it?" Said Sirius.

"Well, actually it's a few things. You know that love potion that we are learning about in potions? Well, if you read ahead in the book, which I did, there's the instructions there." He said.

"Uh, Moony…we don't pay attention in potions so, could you, uh, explain it a bit please?" I said.

"Ugh. Fine, OK. Well, Lalistinia, the strongest love potion in the Wizarding world, is a potion that takes 5 days to make, but the ingredients can only be found in Slughorn's office. Once made, you take a lock of the person's hair that you want the victim to fall in love with, and add it to the potion. Do you get it?" He explained.

"Yeah. So, it seems that we're taking a trip to Slughorn's office then. He will still be eating breakfast now, so we should go now? Under the invisibility cloak of course." Said Peter.

"Not all of us. We won't all fit under the cloak anymore. I will go because I know the ingredients. One more person for watch guard." Said Remus.

"I'll go." I said.

….

3 minutes later we were ready for our 'mission'. Remus had an empty bag and I had the invisibility cloak and Marauders map. We set off, checking the map for anyone about, but of course, they were all at breakfast. As we approached Slughorn's office, though, I heard footsteps and checked the map. I cursed under my breath as I saw the name 'Slughorn' on my map. I showed it to Remus and we froze, but then I had an idea. I pulled the cloack off and stuffed it in Moony's bag with the map, just as Slughorn appeared around the corner. Remus looked worriedly at me and I whispered

"Right, I'm going to distract him. You get the ingredients, OK?" In his ear.

Then I walked up to professor Slughorn and said,

"Good morning, Professor, would you have any idea what the purple liquid is that is flooding the boys' bathroom, sir? I came to you as I think it might be a potion. Would you mind taking a look at it as I really need the bathroom." I said, improvising.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, but to be on the safe side, I will take a look. There is no need for you to come with me, now off you pop." He said, before heading in the direction of the boys' toilet.

Remus handed me the cloak and went into the store to get the ingredients. I pulled it on and kept watch for Slughorn's return.

…

**A/N: Hope you liked and please pretty please review! Any ideas for pranks would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading xoxoxox**


	12. Opportunity and discovery

**A/N: Thank you so very very much for reading so far and I hope you are enjoying it! I apologise for not updating for a while, I have to revise for my summer exams! X**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR **

…**.**

After classes we returned to the common room and sat with our books spread about us in front of the glowing fire. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in with grins on their faces. Sirius had a slightly crazed look in his eye and that was when I realised that he was drunk.

"HELLOOOOOO PEOPLE OF THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" He slurred.

James made his way over to us and whispered

"He's drunk! I don't know where he got the firewhiskey but he got it! He was missing from Divination and we found him sitting on the castle steps, surrounded by empty bottles."

"Weird. But what do you want us to do about it!" I said.

"Well, it's against the Marauder code to stop another Marauder from having fun, but I'm worried about him. I'll search our dorm for any Firewhiskey bottles and I want you to remove them, OK?" He said.

"Alright, fine." I said, "Go find them. Call me when you're ready. I will hide them and you can't be there when I hide them or you might be tempted. OK?"

"Yeah. I'll put the bottles that I find on Sirius' bed and come back here. You hide them. Just don't read my journal. It's private." He said.

"Oh alright." I said.

He went to his dorm to search the bottles and I turned to Alice.

"This is the perfect opportunity for a prank! Do you know any quick charms?" I said.

"Yeah. I do, actually. There's the odinski spell that makes the pen of the victim write whatever you want it to. Oh and there's this one that we could charm on their showers. The Modeskina spell. It makes the shower water charmed so that when you wash in it your skin changes colour, and continues to change colour throughout the day, according to your mood. Like those muggle mood-rings. Sound good?" she said.

"Yeah! Perfect!" I said with a giggle, "Two pranks in a row! We are SO going to win this thing!" I said.

James came down the stairs and over to us. He winked and said,

"Mission 'remove bottles of Firewhiskey' is go! You won't believe how many bottles Sirius has up there!" He said.

"I can imagine." I said disapprovingly.

We snuck up the stairs to the 7th year boys' dorm, wands in hand, and walked in. The boys' dorm wasn't very different to the girls dorm (4 beds, gold and red wallpaper, the Gryffindor crest and a few desks) except that this room was much messier and stank a little. On the first bed on the left there were about 20 bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Gosh, that is a lot of Firewhiskey!" Said Alice.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised." I said.

I waved my wand, muttering a few words and the bottles of Firewhiskey turned into tiny boiled sweets and a bag. I pushed them into the little bag and picked them up, planning to throw them in the fire.

"Right, Lils, you find their quills and charm them. Remember, the spell is 'odinski'. I'll go and charm the shower." Alice said.

"Right. 'odinski'. Got it." I said, and made my way over to the desk in the corner of the room.

There were four bags propped up against it, which I presumed were their schoolbags. I checked inside and found a few textbooks, some parchment and their pencil cases. They each had a few quills inside. I set them all on the desk and thought about what I wanted them to be charmed to write. I decided on "I love Lucius Malfoy" and muttered the spell then muttered "I love Lucius Malfoy".

I tested the quills to see if the charm had worked, and sure enough, they wrote "I love Lucius Malfoy" no matter what. I smiled at my work then replaced the quills back into the bags. As I replaced James' pencilcase, I noticed a small Journal in his bag. I was extremely tempted to read it so picked it up and turned the first page. It read:

"The Girl with the Emerald eyes,

The one who I need to take by surprise.

The only girl who doesn't want

To be with me, her face it haunts,

The dreams I have,

The love I have,

For the girl who doesn't love back,

The boy who is hopelessly in love."

I turned to the middle of the book. It was another love poem.

"Your smile it glistens,

Your eyes they sparkle,

Your lips they dazzle,

Your hair shines,

In the mid-day sun,

And I can't help but smile,

As I watch from a distance,

The girl with the name of Lily."

I flicked through the book and saw that it was all love poems. Written for me. I couldn't help but smile and blush as I read his words over and over again until I heard Alice call me and I set the book back with regret and followed her back to the common room.

…**.**

**A/N: well, that chapter was way longer to apologise for the fact that I possibly won't be able to update as often for the next 3 weeks, but I will try, I promise!**

**A little bit of fluff and another prank, hope you liked!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox**


	13. You got it bad

**A/N: hi everyone! I apologise greatly for not updating in AGES! I had a load of schoolwork and was on holiday in France aswell. Whilst on holiday, though, I wrote some chapters so there should be some more chapters up real soon! Again I apologise and I love you for reading this! Xxxxxx**

"where's lily gone? She wud durr a minute ago" slurred Sirius.  
>"she's just gone to the toilet, padfoot, she'll be back in a minute."<br>"Kay." said Sirius and he presently collapsed on the floor. I sighed, at least he has shut up now, I thought. I dragged Sirius to the sofa, where Moony and Wormtail were sitting, and sat down.  
>"finally!" said Remus<br>"finally, what?" I said  
>"finally he has gone down. I thought he never would!" Remus joked.<p>

We entered the common room with proud smiles on our faces. I saw Sirius slumped on the floor and the rest of them casually sitting around him. Typical Marauders. I walked over to them and sat down, James whispered in my ear, "did you do it?"  
>"yes, of course I did. I just need to throw these sweets in the fire. " I replied<br>"what took you so long? And why throw out perfectly good sweets?"  
>"I transfigured the firewhiskey into boiled sweets, and there was a LOT of firewhiskey. It took ages!" I replied<br>"oh." he said

She had a knowing glint in her eyes and I wondered if she had read my journal. No, she couldn't have, if she had then it would have taken longer. I was just being paranoid.  
>I watched as she got up and threw the firewhiskey sweets into the fire, her long hair flowing behind her as she moved. I tried to stop myself staring but it was too hard, she was too beautiful, and she would never be mine. A distant memory came into my head, it was of the first day I had ever seen her. That day she had smiled at me, that was the day that I had unofficially fallen in love with her. And yet, when I had asked her out she had declined. I continued to ask until she hated me. I still asked her, it became our game. She loathed and I loved. All that hate, all those years, and today, she had done me a favour! My unrequited love for her was growing so much it was becoming painful.<br>I noticed a hand waving across my face, and it was then that I realised that I was frozen, staring at her back as she pushed the sweets into the fire. I turned quickly to find Peter looking at me with a sympathetic expression on his face.  
>"damn, James. You have it bad, maybe hanging around with her isn't such a good idea." he said<br>"what, Wormtail? This has been the only time she has actually acknowledged my existence properly. Well except that first day in first year..." I said  
>"OK, James, but don't come crying to me when she gets a boyfriend. She IS an extremely attractive girl, Prongs. I'm saying that as a friend by the way. I don't fancy her obviously." he said<br>"right. Hush up now, she's coming." I said  
>Lily made her way over to us and smiled.<br>"who's hungry? Dinner's in 5, shall we make our way down now?" she said  
>"yeah, I'm starving! But what do we do with Black?" said Alice.<br>"We'll drag him up to our dorm and meet you in the great hall, ok?" said Remus  
>"yep, let's go Lils." said Alice.<p>

**A/N: I thank you so so much for reading so far!  
>Xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx<br>Straight Down From Heaven x**

**p.s. First person to review this chapter I will send you as much of the next chapter as I have written :) so get reviewing! xx**


	14. your skin looks nice today

**A/N: see, I told you there would be another chapter real soon :) anyways, pranking in this chapter :)**

**Thank you to my new reviewers Slytheringirl4life, Izzy Lois Skywalker, Golddolphin1998, KrisCheshee, yuuram2fangirl and to my new alerters Flava Ignis, GaeloBuddies2k10 and thanks to my new fav storiers Depthofeyes and GaeloBuddies2k10 **

I awoke to a deafening yell of "LILY! ALICE!"  
>I looked at Alice and smirked. We got out of bed, gave our hair a quick brush, slipped into a pair of jeans and a light t-shirt and waited for the marauders to emerge from their bedroom, which wasn't a very long time.<br>They emerged, all a bright shade of red from head to foot, including their hair! There was some writing on their foreheads that said 'embarrassed.' and a symbol on their wrists, it was of a Lily entwined around an 'A'  
>I high-fived Alice and they glowered at us, their skin turning a fiery shade of orange. The writing on their foreheads changed to 'angry' and we laughed.<br>"now we'll just about know what you're thinking!" said Alice.  
>"wait a minute," said James, "isn't it our turn to prank? You got the last one!"<br>"it doesn't say anything in the rules about 'turns', Jamesie, and that opportunity you gave us last night was too great to pass." I said innocently.  
>James turned a light shade of yellow and the writing on his forehead changed to 'annoyed.'<br>Alice smiled and said, "annoyed are we, James?"  
>He glowered at her and said, "no"<br>"well, your forehead says differently, my friend." she replied with a smirk.  
>"coming to breakfast?" I said innocently<br>"erm..I'm not sure I want to, to be honest. But I'm hungry so OK." he said.  
>Once in the great hall the Marauders were the object of a lot of stares and pointed fingers. They had changed to bright red again, and the writing on their foreheads was 'embarrassed' again. They hurriedly sat down in their seats without making eye contact with anyone and stuffed themselves with toast and eggs.<p>

After breakfast was Transfiguration, and I was partnered with Lily, which, on any other day (a day when my skin and hair didn't change colour according to my mood), would have been a very very good thing, but today I couldn't look at her or barely talk to her as she would probably come out with something that would make the writing on my forehead change to 'love' and that would be very, very, embarrassing.  
>I struggled through the class, keeping my head down most of the lesson and not talking much. She was looking at me oddly and every few minutes, I checked my hands to see if my skin had changed colour. It was a steady red for 'embarrassed' and it was with great relief that, once the belll had rung, I gathered my books up and practically ran out of the classroom. Lily stared after me, but I couldn't look back to see that confused expression or I would blow my cover.<p>

**A/N: OK, I know that chapter sucked, but I just wanted to get it up before my dad called me, which he is doing now. The next one will be better, promise!**

**thanks!**


	15. Jealousy

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing and favouriting and alerting :) you make me so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so happy! The more you review and favourite and alert, the more motivated I am to write more! **

**DISLAIMER: unless there has been an unexpected twist of fate, JKR owns everything you recognise. **

…...

I watched as James rushed out of the potions classroom, keeping his head down the whole way, and I wondered what he was thinking. What had made him avoid eye contact the whole lesson. I shook the thought from my mind and walked out of potions, arm in arm with Alice. Sirius followed us, turning a light shade of green from head to foot.

"What's wrong, Black? Am I making you jealous? Would YOU like to be arm in arm with Alice?" I asked with a smirk

"no!" he protested.

"Really, Black. You are forgetting the forehead," I said (the writing on his forehead said 'envy') with a wink "you're green with envy, mate."

"Shut up." he said, and stalked away

I turned to Alice who was smiling dreamily.

"what's up with you?" I asked

"Do you really think he was jealous that we were arm in arm?" she said

"Yes, that was what his forehead said, wasn't it? But why do you care so much?" I relied

"I don't" she said quickly, blushing a little.

"Alice, you're as easy to read as the boys, and your skin doesn't change colour according to you mood!" I said

"Shush, you. He's just charming, that's all. It's very flattering, you know." she replied.

"OK. Alice, OK." I said

"hey, Lils, you know in potions? Well, what did James' forehead say, he looked a bit awkward."

"I don't know. I didn't look." I lied, thinking that if I told her that his forehead said "in love with her" and an arrow pointing to me, she would ask him about it, embarrassing him, and I didn't want him to be embarrassed. Wait, why didn't I want him to be embarrassed?

"Oh, I wonder what it said." She said mysteriously

"Hmm, yeah. Ugh. Do we have DADA with the Slytherins next?" I said with a sigh. I liked Defense of the Dark Arts, but with the Slytherins, it was dreadful.

"Yeah, we better hurry up or professor Cowan will have our heads on a plate." Alice said, and we hurried off towards the classroom.

…...

"what was that, mate? You could've had your flirt on the whole of potions, but you choose to keep your head down and make her uncomfortable? What is that?" Said Sirius

"You know, my forehead. Any other day and I would have "had my flirt on" but if my forehead said something totally embarrassing I would've died." I said sadly.

"Prongs, you sound like a girl. Hurry up, now, I want to get a seat next to Alice." Said Peter

"A seat next to WHO?" Said Sirius, less than calmly.

"Alice. You know, Lily's best friend, in a prankwar with us, pretty" he said

"I know who she is. It's just that I wanted to sit beside her." Said Sirius

"Well, tough. I call dibs." Said Wormtail with a smirk, obviously pleased that he had got to the girl before Sirius for once.

Sirius just scowled at him and slowed down considerably. Wormtail sped up to a steady jog and went down the corridor, Moony chasing behind him desperately.

"Sirius, you like Alice a lot, don't you? Or is she just your most recent victim." I asked with a grin.

"Prongs, I will tell you this because you're my best friend, but if you tell anyone I will deny it, but you see, I don't actually know. I mean, she's pretty and nice and funny, which is definitely my type, but I don't JUST want to snog her, I want to make her like me, and I want to get to know her more, and find out every little secret that she has. I've never wanted to do that before, Prongs." he said quietly

"Hmm, I get you. Well, Hogsmeade is tomorrow, and as we aren't too embarrassed to go yet, we will probably be going with Lily and Alice. We could pay two girls to ask out Remus and Peter to Hogsmeade, and then have an unofficial double-date. Of course, the girls might object, but they don't have to know about Remus and Peter not being there, we could just say that they ditched us. Sound like a plan?" I asked

"A good one, Prongsie, a good one." Sirius said with a grin and we continued down the corridor to DADA, talking animately about which girls we should choose to get Moony and Wormtail out of the way for our 'double-date' thing.

…...

**Well, hope you liked and a big thank you for following this so far! You are amazing! Please review! Even if you hate it. I really don't mind if it's a bad review, because that means I can improve!**


	16. I love Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far and hope you like the chapter! :) Thanks to golddolphin1998 for being so patient! Hope you liked :) **

**DISLAIMER: still not JKR**

…...

As soon as we entered the classroom, Peter was at Alice's side, smiling nervously.

"Hey, Alice? Wanna sit with me this class?" he said with slight confidence.

Alice glanced at me, and I smiled encouragingly, she beamed and said,

"Sure, where shall we sit?"

"uuh, can we sit near the front? My eyesight isn't that good." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's fine. My eyesight isn't that great either!" she said with a wink. He turned a bright pink colour and his forehead changed to "wow, she's hot." I laughed and looked around for a seat, avoiding Severus' pleading stare. I spotted a spare seat near to where Alice and Peter were sitting,and plonked myself down on it. There was a girl in my year, Daphne, I think her name was, sitting in the seat next to mine. I smiled at her and she beamed back, saying

"Hey, Lily, good prank by the way! I caught Remus staring at my friend, Naomi with 'oh, she's pretty' written on his forehead. Naomi thinks Remus is cute, so was more than pleased to see it! I laughed!" she said, grinning

...

"Did you hear that, Pads? Remus has a crush on Naomi, you know the one in our year?" I said, smirking.

"How do you know?" He replied

"I was, er, eavesdropping on Lily. That girl beside her was telling her how remus had 'oh, she's pretty' on his forehead when he was looking at her." I said.

"really? Where is this Naomi?" he said

"I don't know really, but we'll find her!" I said with a laugh.

At that moment, Professor Cowan called me up to the board to write out all of the effects of the 'imperius' curse. I got out of my seat, clutching my quill, and attempted to write the effects, instead "I love Lucius Malfoy" wrote on the board. I tried again, the same happened. Lucius Malfoy and his crew were laughing their heads off at the back of the classroom and I tried to conceal my embarrassment. The colour of my skin wasn't helping things, it was now a dark shade of red. I grabbed another quill out of my pocket, but the same thing happened. Sirius threw me his quilland I tried again, "I love Lucius Malfoy" wrote on the board in even larger letters. I looked around at Cowan, and saw that he was smirking.

"Sit down, Potter. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Lucius.

"Ah, Lucius. You'll write the effects on the board for me, won't you? Seeing as James is too lovestruck to oblige." He said.

"Certainly, sir." said Lucius, and he made his way to the front, waggling his eyebrows at me on the way down.

…...

Lunch came quickly after that, and as I scoffed down my lunch James made his way over to me and Alice. He didn't look at me directly, it was just at my feet.

"hey, ladies, was it you that charmed the quill?" He asked

"Guilty" said Alice with a grin

"Oh. By the way, if you were going to be paid to ask someone out, how much would you ask for?" he said

"What? Um, it depends on the person." I said.

"Peter, or Remus." He replied slowly

"Peter? 1 galleon." Alice replied quickly

"And Remus?" he asked

"hmm, 2 or 3." she said awkwardly

"OK. Well, enjoy your lunch." he said and wandered back to the table.

…...

A/N: hope you liked! First person to review I will send you as much of the next chapter as I have written! thanks for reading!

xxxxxxxx


End file.
